Beauty and the Red Guy part 9 - Danny ("Gaston")
Danny/Gaston: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Danny! *Timon/Lefou: Darn right! *Danny/Gaston: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. *Timon/Lefou: More beer? *Danny/Gaston: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. *Mushu/Lefou: Who, you? Never. Danny, you've got to pull yourself together. (singing) Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Danny, Looking so down in the dumps, Every guy here'd love to be you, Danny (cheering) Even when taking your lumps, There's no man in town as admired as you, You're everyone's favorite guy, Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Danny, no one's quick as Danny, No one's next as incredibly thick as Danny, For there's no man in town half as manly, Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on! *Human Villains/Old Cronies (singing): No one's been like Danny, a king-pin like Danny! *Timon/Lefou (singing): No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Danny! *Danny/Gaston (singing): As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! *Human Villains/Old Cronies (singing): My, what a guy that Danny! (Danny/Gaston's chin, who stands with pride) Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips *Timon/Lefou (singing): Danny is the best and the rest is all drips! *All (singing): No one fights like Danny, no one bites like Danny *Professor Screwyes/Wrestler (singing): In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Danny *Sam, Alex and Clover/Bimbettes (singing): For there's no one as burly and brawny *Danny/Gaston (singing): As you see I've got biceps to spare *Timon/Lefou (singing): Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny *Danny/Gaston: That's right! (singing) And every last bit of me's covered with hair! *Human Villains/Old Cronies (singing): No one hits like Danny, matches wits like Danny! *Timon/Lefou (singing): In a spitting match, nobody spits like Danny! *Danny/Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey! *All (singing): Ten points for Danny! *Danny/Gaston (singing): When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, Every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! *All (singing): No one shoots like Danny, makes those beauts like Danny! *Timon/Lefou (singing): Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Danny! *Danny/Gaston (singing): I use antlers in all of my decorating! *All (singing): My what a guy! Danny! *McZee/Maurice: Help! Someone help me! *Grandpa/Old Man: McZee? *McZee/Maurice: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon. *Timon/Lefou: Who? *McZee/Maurice: Tiana. We must go. Not a minute to lose! *Danny/Gaston: Whoa! Slow down, McZee. Who's got Angelica locked in a dungeon? *McZee/Maurice: A red guy! A horrible, monstrous red guy! *Robbie Rotten/Crony 1: Is it a big red guy? *McZee/Maurice: Huge! *Hacker/Crony 2: With a long, ugly snout? *McZee/Maurice: Hideously ugly! *Frollo/Crony 3: And sharp, cruel fangs? *McZee/Maurice: Yes, yes. Will you help me? *Danny/Gaston: All right, old man. We'll help you out. *McZee/Maurice: You will? Oh thank you, thank you! *Robbie Rotten/Crony 1: Crazy old Zee. He's always good for a laugh! *Danny/Gaston: Crazy old Zee, hmm? Crazy old Zee. Hmmm? (singing) Timon, I'm afraid I've been thinking. *(Timon/Lefou is still under the chair.) *Timon/Lefou (singing): A dangerous pastime-- *Danny/Gaston: (finishing line) I know, (singing) But that wacky old coot is Tiana's father, And his sanity's only so-so, Now the wheels in my head have been turning, Since I looked at that loony old man, See I promised myself I'd be married to Tiana, And right now I'm evolving a plan! *(Danny/Gaston picks Timon/Lefou out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers) *Danny/Gaston: If I... (whispering) *Timon/Lefou: Yes? *Danny/Gaston: Then I... (whispers) *Timon/Lefou: No, would she? *Danny/Gaston: (whispering)...GUESS! *Timon/Lefou: Now I get it! *Both: Let's go! *Both (singing): No one plots like Danny!, takes cheap shots like Danny! *Timon/Lefou (singing): Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Danny! *All (singing): So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Danny! *McZee/Maurice: Will no one help me? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Beauty and the Beast Parts